


Holding hands

by Professorkpotter



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorkpotter/pseuds/Professorkpotter
Summary: Just a day out for Bloom and Sky
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my head after I was asked about Bloom/Sky moments on my other story and didn't know where to fit it in.

She took him to the first world, an escape from the madness that had been their school year. And honestly they deserved the break.

He held her hand in his as they walked through the streets of Gardenia. His hands were calloused from grasping a sword from he was five; granted back then it was only a wooden sword. Her hands were soft, moisturised and taken care of every day. 

Gently, she pulled him by the hand to see all the places she used to love to visit. She apologised that they weren't as amazing as Alfea but he just smiled and told her everywhere is magical with her by his side. 

They sat down on a table outside of a coffee shop to enjoy the sunshine while they sipped iced coffees. Hands intertwined across the table. His thumb brushing against her wrist. 

She took him dancing, introducing him to her friends from the first world. Girls she hadn't been all that close to, not like the rest of the winx suite who had become like sisters to her. These girls believed she was off to Switzerland for boarding school and only back due to summer holidays. He held her hand to comfort her when they threw snide remarks. 

Eventually they pushed away from those girls. She held on tight to his hand so not to lose him on the crowded dance floor. He spun her and kept hold of her hand as they continued to dance. 

When the slow songs came on at the end of the night, he held her close and kept a grasp of her hand as they swayed to the music. Her head rested on his shoulder. 

Exiting the club, he held a possessive grip on her hand as guys she had known from school here called out to her. They noticed something different about herself, her confidence, it showed in the way she carried herself. They suggested she ditch the English weirdo. She gripped his arm as equally possessively and told them to get stuffed.

Walking back toward her house, he went to cross the road without looking. Still holding his hand, she could pull him back from the oncoming traffic. 

Nearly home and its starts to rain. They keep their grip as they run through the rain. She nearly fell but he pulled her up just before she hits the ground. 

They stopped in the middle of the footpath. He leaned down to kiss her. One hand in her hair, the other still in her grasp down at their sides.

She held his hand as they finished walking to her home in the rain. Soaked through, she leaned into his arm. 

Sitting at her dining room table. Her mother inquiring about every detail. They held hands beneath the dinner table.

Heading up stairs, he walked her to her bedroom door. He would be just down the hall. He raised her hand to his lips to kiss her goodnight.


End file.
